


Give it a Shot

by Kaios



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro white day 2016 return gift~, Aomine and Kagami are loveable partners in crime, Comedy, Kuroko is a victim of their teasing, M/M, cafe owner!Akashi, criminal?Kuroko, extremely late but here's a post of the one-shot from ages back, sly and confident Akashi yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaios/pseuds/Kaios
Summary: "You just jumped over the counter and hid from a strange man carrying a pair of handcuffs are you a criminal I'm not harbouring your fugitive ass in my coffee shop"Thanks to Kallias for the prompt, and credit to the original owner!As the owner of a café, he didn't expect to be bowled over by a blur of colour during his sixteen-hour work shift. How the hell did someone launch themselves over the counter that quickly, anyway?To be fair, it didn't feel too bad to cuddle them on the floor----which was a thought he really shouldn't have been having, considering he'd nearly gotten a concussion.Well then.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akashi #29 aka Kallias!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Akashi+%2329+aka+Kallias%21).



**AkaKuro Valentines 2016 WHITE DAY RETURN GIFT**

**WARNINGS: Fluff and honey and sugar and all things sweet. IT’S NOT UP TO MY USUAL SKILL STANDARD, which I’m so, sincerely sorry for. ; n ;**

 

**GIFT RECIPIENT: Akashi #29, Kallias**

~~

"Welcome to _Kise **KI** saten_," a bright, cheerful voice called out, "what would you like to order-- huh? Where'd the customer go?"

"I'm right here, moron."

"M-M-M-Mayuzumicchi!" The blonde male shrieked, his golden eyes widening in shock, "I didn't realise you were there!"

"No shit," The said man deadpanned in response, "glad to see you bolded the _'ki'_ in the sign. Now it doesn't look like you egotistically named the store after yourself."

Kise groaned, mussing his flawless locks in frustration, "I _told_ you it wasn't like that! I don't even have enough authority to name the store!"

"Who else would come up with a lameass pun like that?"

He swallowed, looking away, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.

"N-not me."

"Very convincing," The grey-haired male nodded, "now give me my usual."

"Yes, yes, coming right up. I still can't get over how you like your Mocha so pungent and..." The waiter shuddered, "...strong. Also, I'm serious, it _wasn't_ me!"

"It's average."

"Who the hell adds _four_ shots of espresso?!"

"Me."

"It was a rhetorical question!"

"You know what a rhetorical question _is_?"

"I give up," Kise whined tearfully, shaking his head. "Take your overly sweet cake and disgusting coffee and go."

"I resent that," Mayuzumi shot back blandly before doing exactly so, heading over to occupy his usual seat in the café. His infuriating smirk didn't disappear until he brought out a new light novel to read.

"Welcome to _Kise **KI** saten_! What would you like to ord--"

"Ryouta."

"Eh? Akashicchi, what are you doing here? Your night shift isn't for another twenty minutes!"

The red-haired male stepped out from the staff-only area with an air of elegance only royalty possessed. Kise briefly wondered what it was about the intimidating, shorter man that made it seem like he was being looked down upon rather than up at.

(Despite the slight crane in Akashi's neck, it still felt somewhat suffocating to be on the receiving end of his stare.)

"I heard Chihiro insulting the store name."

Kise gulped.

_'Sorry, Mayuzumicchi!'_

"Go ahead and attend to your customer, I see him sitting over there."

"O-okay. Er, hi! Sorry about that, what would you like today?"

"That hot guy," The customer said, eyes on Akashi.

"Sorry, the owner is completely and utterly gay," Kise beamed cheerily, "anything else?"

"Don't lie to me," The girl looked annoyed, "just because you're jealous or something."

Kise twitched. "Sorry, but if you don't order within the next ten seconds, I'm going to have to ask you to get out of the store."

"Excuse me? How rude you are to your customers--"

The model sighed exasperatedly, glancing over at the clock.

Just another day in _Kise **KI** saten_.

* * *

"Oh, Akashi."

"Hello, Chihiro. What are you reading?"

"This?" Mayuzumi tilted the book, "It's called _'DanMachi'_. The full title is _'Danjon ni Deai wo Motomeru no ha Machigatteiru Darou Ka?'_."

"Hmm, interesting. So, you were conversing with Ryouta earlier."

"And?"

"I heard you insult the store name."

Mayuzumi's eyes widened with horrified realisation, " _No_. No, don't tell me _you're_ the one who came up with that terrible pun. No, it makes so much sense now."

"Terrible pun."

If anything, Akashi looked amused as he repeated the older male's words. It was slightly terrifying.

"It's so _lame_. Who even names their cafés with overlapping syllables anymore? To make it worse, you used a pun of all things."

"I thought it was interesting."

He didn't sound the slightest bit offended.

How infuriating.

Mayuzumi mentally debated how long it would take for the imposing man to leave. Akashi, as if reading his mind, glanced at his _probably-more-expensive-than-Kise's-life-and-he's-a-damn-model_ watch before glancing back with a slight smirk, "It seems I will have to take my leave now."

 _'Good,'_ Mayuzumi thought, "Have fun manning the counter for the next ten hours."

"Sixteen, actually. See you."

 _'Honestly,'_ The light novel obsessed male groaned inwardly, brushing back a stray lock of his oddly gainsboro-hued hair, _'so infuriating.'_

* * *

Mismatching eyes darted up to the clock, shining light saffron and bright scarlet.

_"12:26"_

_'Ten hours left, huh,'_ Akashi absentmindedly thought, wiping down the counter, careful not to accidentally bump into his freshly-made green tea latte and ham and cheese bagel. The store was, surprisingly, completely and utterly empty, considering it was a 24-hour coffee shop.

Suddenly, the familiar jingle of the doorbell rung. He looked up, to be met with nothing--

\--until a blur of sky blue _flew_ past him--

\--or, rather, directly into him.

Processing what had just happened for a split-second, the Akashi Corps' heir was winded on the floor, finding a panting, much out-of-breath (and probably shorter, much to his satisfaction) male on top of him.

Akashi mentally wondered whether or not he was a teenager, or around his age, ignoring the fact that these _really_ weren't the types of thoughts he should be harbouring after nearly getting a concussion. He certainly looked young, though he had yet to look up from muffling his face in his chest--

Endless pits of dark, azure blue clashed with golden-amber and crimson, and Akashi was briefly left speechless. The other male's eyes widened in unison, his tousled, mussed celeste locks matting to his forehead from the sheen of sweat evident across his entire figure.

"You--"

The boy was cut off by the doorbell once more, panic settling into his features before dissipating. He slipped out of the redhead's arms smoothly, settling for curling up in the corner. Akashi got up, dusting himself off before facing the presumed customer, who...

...Was clearly carrying handcuffs and _very clearly not a customer_.

"Yes?" Akashi asked. The man was dark-skinned, with strange, ultramarine-coloured hair and matching eyes.

(Though, now that he thought about it, him, his colleagues and the male currently on the floor weren't in any position to criticise.)

"Did you... See anyone... Come in here?" He huffed out between pants, "A guy with... Bright... Blue hair?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Akashi noticed the said male tense.

He _really_ shouldn't have been considering covering for a -- probably -- criminal.

But, well, they had just been cuddling on the very floor he was standing on less than thirty seconds ago.

(Not minding the fact that he had crash-landed onto him, causing such, because did that really matter when it was kind of -- well, really -- comfortable?)

In the end, when Akashi thought about it, he decided he found the mysterious, angelic being on the floor much more interesting than the policeman ready to bite on any leads.

"No."

Both strangers stiffened, not expecting that answer.

"No?" The policeman uttered, cocking a brow, "I swear I saw him... Run into your shop."

"You must have been mistaken," Akashi replied, voice completely relaxed.

"I saw the door swing open!"

"Ah," He nodded understandingly, arching a brow as if to enhance his already flawless acting, "that was swinging closed, actually. A customer just left."

He gestured towards the meal he had just made, albeit for himself.

The policeman didn't have to know that, though.

"They ordered this, but unfortunately had to run."

He looked extremely skeptical. In the distance, an engine purred and sped past. Akashi suppressed a smirk.

"That'll be them, I believe. Would you like to have their food instead?"

"Oh, I can? Then, I'll take you up on that offer--"

"Oooooiiii, Ahomine!"

Disgruntled at being interrupted, the so-called _Ahomine_ jumped up, readjusting his cap.

"What do you want, Bakagami?!"

Another policeman, this time with extremely strange eyebrows that ... clearly split into two, Akashi realised, promptly burst into the shop yelling.

"Did you find him?!"

"No!"

"Put the damn plate down and let's go, then!"

Ahomine -- Akashi _really_ doubted that was his real name -- grunted, reluctantly placing the plate back down on the counter. He saluted to the café owner before running out with his partner, though not before yelling a _"thanks for the co-operation!"_ over his shoulder.

The café was submerged in silence for a few moments.

"Why?"

Akashi turned to the male once more, who stood up, eyes shining with something he couldn't place.

"Why did you help me?"

The heir's lips curled upwards, and he drew his arm out, lifting the other's chin with two fingers. He felt the male swallow dryly, and he leaned in, settling by his ear.

"It'd be too much of a shame to let such an intriguing figure slip away from me, you see."

The shorter male shuddered from his husky whisper, and Akashi suppressed the beginnings of a malicious grin as he reclined back to his regular poise.

"What's your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya," He answered, staring straight back at the redhead.

As if that wasn't impressive enough, he was visibly glaring, not ruffled in the slightest from Akashi's usually frightening aura -- enough so to make people kneel.

 _'Ah,'_ Akashi realised as his smirk grew wider.

The strange shine in his eyes had been defiance.

"Akashi Seijuurou," He returned, voice slick with dark velvet and honey.

How intriguing.

* * *

"By the way," Akashi began.

Kuroko hummed pleasantly in response.

"What were they chasing you for?"

"About that..." Kuroko's smile turned sheepish, but as he opened his mouth, the bell chimed, and a familiar face poked back in--

_"OOOOI, TETSU! GOOD JOB GETTING HIM, FINALLY!"_

\--and then it was gone.

Akashi stared at him.

"...Was that the policeman from earlier?"

Kuroko stayed silent for a few moments before meeting his eyes.

"To my credit," He said, pink dusting his cheeks, "I didn't think this entire criminal set-up would _actually_ work."

* * *

**OMAKE**

"You've got to be kidding me! You're a policeman, show more dignity than that!"

"He was just offering _food_ to my face, you can't give up free food!"

Akashi crossed his arms, amused at the bickering between the two.

"If I'm correct, it's _you_ who owes me free food, now!" Ahomine -- the redhead _really_ doubted that was his real name -- growled.

"Shut up! _'Oh, let's pretend to arrest Tetsu,'_ he said. _'It'll work out magnificently,'_ he said. How the hell did this actually work?!"

Heterochromatic eyes pierced into the lithe boy's back, as the latter stubbornly refused to face him.

Was he _blushing_?

Ahomine groaned, ruffling his own hair with a single hand before turning to Akashi.

"Oi, listen, Tetsu here's had the hots for you for ages. And he's always refused to admit it."

"Aomine-kun!"

"It's been so troublesome, y'know? We're playing basketball and all," Aomine gestured wildly, imitating what seemed like a seal-giraffe attempting to shoot a hoop, "and he sees you cross the street, and that's it. No more Tetsu in our game. He freezes up and he's _gone_ , man. So we came up with this awesome plan, which was _mine_ by the way, and now they owe me food."

"Ignoring Ahomine, that's not the worst of it," Bakagami joins in -- whose real name is _Kagami_ , if Kuroko's yelp is anything to go by -- "I think you've probably caused him to choke on his food numerous times. For a guy who honestly NEVER wears his emotions on his sleeve, he's surprisingly expressive when it's around you."

Akashi wasn't disappointed when he glanced over to see Kuroko obscuring his face in his palms, cheeks visibly reddened.

He smirked.

_'How cute.'_

 

* * *

 

**I really hope you enjoyed this, Kallias! ; o ;**

**NOTES: KiseKIsaten is a pun on “KISEKI” and “Kisaten”, the Japanese word for “café”.**

**...Also, the title of the fic is a pun. rip me**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
